Te extraño, hermano
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Porque Pollúx podría vestirse como Castor, y hasta por un segundo parecer él; pero nadie podía sustituir a su hermano. ADVERTENCIA: Nociones de depresión, travestismo, anorexia y pensamientos levemente suicidas.


Disclaimer: La saga de Percy Jackson no me pertenece. La portada no es mía tampoco; fue hecha por el artista Ruuko (zerochan) y modificada por geographicghost . tumblr.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Te extraño, hermano

Los pequeños golpes en masa hacia el techo por la lluvia finalmente me habían despertado, por mucho que había dormitado no podía seguir en la cama, principalmente por el reclamo de la conciencia.

Cuando abrí los ojos, en un principio lo vi: el mismo cabello rubio desordenado, la mirada de tonto, el pijama azul de aviones que ya quedaba corto pero que había sido un regalo de mamá antes de morir. Sin embargo, cuando noto esas mejillas hundidas y ojos con ojeras, que me doy cuenta que ha sido un error; y un sollozo que suele pasar como un gruñido pugna en mi garganta aparece, simplemente porque me niego a que suene muy femenino.

A mi nunca me importo, yo era el que amaba las faldas con holanes y lazos de colores chillones; el que le dio a mamá dolores de cabeza porque la gente juraba que era culpa suya por querer una amiga, con mi hermano que si escuchaba algo terminaba en una pelea por defenderme porque hablaban a mis espaldas.

"Tu eres el que debería haber muerto" pensé mirando a la persona en el espejo, ese ahora espantapájaros que había perdido la grasa infantil y que se parecía tanto a Castor que me daba rabia que no fuera idéntico.

Debería haber sobrevivido, y no yo.

Todo lo que me quedaba eran sus ropas; había puesto las mías en un cajón en lo más alto del armario, las pelucas y el maquillaje bajo la litera; incluso había quemado mi sábana morada que tenía escrita "I'm a star". Todo lo que quedaba eran cosas de mi hermano; como si hubiera muerto yo y no él.

Lo que daría para poder cambiar papeles.

Deje de lado todo lo que tuviera que ver con teatro y musicales, había cortado hasta la saciedad mis pelucas, y botado en el lodo mis labiales hasta que se mezclaron con el lodo para hacerlo multicolor. Una parte de mi conservaba ciertas cosas, quizás porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte; o porque en el fondo de mi mente seguía mirando a mi hermano diciéndome "tu eres tu, y eso no es malo"

"Pero tu ya no estas" pienso, mientras agarro la sabana roja y la colcha gris. Dormía con muchas cosas, incluso antes de pasar al Otoño que teníamos ahora. No importaba cuanto calor sintiera físicamente, desde que ardió hasta las cenizas el cadáver de Castor, sentía un frío en mis huesos que nunca desaparecía.

Planeaba quedarme así, enrollado en la tela; apretandome el cráneo deseando con todas mis fuerzas que Castor apareciera en la puerta con unas donas de contrabando, o repasando en mi mente una y otra vez, como me quede quieto por puro terror en lugar de empujarlo para salvar su vida; como ese error logró que el hermano equivocado sobreviviera.

Lo que interrumpe mis pensamientos es cuando oigo unos golpes en la puerta, esta vez sé que no es la lluvia.

"Pollúx..." solo esa persona podía hacer que saliera de mi suave nido, con la rabia ardiendo en mi corazón y mi mente dejando la desesperación para otra cosa: cólera.

"¡Vete!" grito, esperando que se escuche con fuerza, como un dios gritando a los cuatro vientos. Pero mi voz de rompe, y la voz no se escucha rota; no importaba cuanto dormía mis fuerzas no duraban mucho.

"Sé que me odias, pero por favor come algo, han pasados días desde que fuiste al comedor" ahí está Chris, sonando calmado y pacifista; como las veces que te peleaste con tu hermano o lograban que alguien de Ares no le matara porque se metió en una broma con los Stoll. Le daba rabia que pudiera sonar como si fueran amigos, antes de que los traicionara.

"¡Callate, esto es tu culpa, todo es tu culpa! ¡Tu lo ayudaste, hiciste que mi hermano muriera por ayudar a ese estúpido ejército!" golpeó la puerta con ambos puños, el ruido que hacen es ridículo, como el de un niño, y mis reclamos no hacen que todo parezca menos infantil.

No sé por cuánto tiempo golpee, no sé si Chris dijo algo más; solo sé que mis piernas flacuchas se rindieron de sostener mi peso, y caí de rodillas con mis manos ahora sangrantes y con astillas. La única satisfacción que saque de esto.

Aun sin las mantas, abrace mis rodillas, con mis ojos soltando lágrimas ridículamente; porque no eran tan fuerte como para aguantarlas.

"Te extraño, hermano"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Okey, no tengo mucho que decir.

No se me ocurría un mejor título. Supongo que hice esto porque ayer no estaba demasiado bien de ánimos, y hoy hablando con Dante sobre la representación de hombres con representación masculina se me ocurrió de Pollúx, pensé en cómo sería luego de la muerte de Castor y nació esto.

Es corto, pero no quería hacerlo muy largo, una probada.

Quizás lo continue, quizás piense en algo levemente maquiavélico que se me metió en la cabeza (?)

En fin, ojala les gustara;

Jordan.


End file.
